


Manip: You And I Are Light After Dark

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: A Berena AU manip, with a 1950's vibe.





	1. 8x10

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a thank you (as promised) for having reached £50 in the Go Sober for October fundraiser. Go to my twitter to find more info.
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. Full Size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
